You Are Home For Me
by mickeymack16
Summary: (First Fanfic) AU... Spencer Hastings is at her favorite coffee shop, The Brew, when she meets her match Mr. Toby Cavanaugh. Will Spencer fall for his charm and wits? Or will she stay away? Also includes Haleb, Ezria, and Emily/Noel. Sets in New York in the summertime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: Hello FanFic readers! This is my first time writing a Fanfiction so I hope you guys like the idea there will be lots of drama but this is a Spoby story so… FLUFF GALORE! Enough of my rambling… here's the first chapter, I hope its good. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer** I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Toby POV**

It was an ordinary Friday night; I went home a bit early to get a good rest for the building project I had to oversee tomorrow morning. As I was making my way to the Brew, the coffee-house underneath my loft, seems to be having some sort of game tournament. I ask Tessa, the manager, what's going on.

"Two old guys were playing Scrabble earlier," Tessa says "Next thing I know this woman, Spencer I think her name is, challenged the winner, and people have played with her but she's undefeated."

Now I'm intrigued.

As I walk near the crowd surrounding the two Scrabble players, an "awe" submerges from them. Then when I am in clear view of them, the man's head is lowered and the woman smiles with victory. She is stunning with her long, brown, wavy hair and those gorgeous brown eyes. She is wearing shorts that expose her long legs, she is beautiful.

"Anyone else wanna try me?" She says with a raspy light tone. A mischievous grin falls on my face before I announce "I would."

"You're a brave one aren't ya?" She says with a sly grin and clears the board.

"How about we make a deal." I say. "If you lose, you have to go on a date with me. If I lose, your coffee is on me for the next three months."

She smiles and says "You better start saving up for my coffee funds." Then stretches out her hand and I shake it. This is going to be fun.

We've managed to get through almost all of the letters the only ones left are the letters on our stands, I'm ahead by three points. I can feel her shaking her leg constantly under the table. Suddenly, she puts down "Glochidiate" and earns 89 points. She has a sly grin on her face and looks at me, "Your turn." She says. I smile back and put down "Goofball" and earn 107 points when I look up, her smile has faded and there is a mixture of confusion and anger hidden in her face. "Thanks for the G" I say "The name is Toby, Toby Cavanaugh."

"I'm Spencer Hastings." She says. She looks so pissed!

"Spencer? I like that" I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and says

"So… Toby… what are we going to do for this… date?"

"We can meet back here if you'd like? Maybe around 8 tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Spencer." She looks so adorable when she's upset, but I'll make her change her mind about me.

"Yeah… sure… Bye." And with that she's out the door.

Spencer Hastings… I have a feeling about this one.

**Sooo how'd you like it? Sucky? Awesome sauce? Let me know! There will be longer chapters in the future… Please follow =)**


	2. Chapter 2-Date Night

Chapter 2- Date Night

**Thanks for the kind reviews and constructive criticism, I really appreciated it and I hope this chapter is a little better. And for clarification its set in the future, Toby is 25, Spence, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Noel are 24 Ezra is 27. I don't have an update day, but I'll try to update every Wednesday and/or Friday. Please R&R. =) The words in italics are Spencer's thoughts.**

**Spencer POV- (Saturday Evening)**

Am I really going on a date with this guy? I guess I have to I… lost… a bet. He must've cheated. No one has ever beaten me at Scrabble; I'm a Hastings for crying out loud! I don't lose. Especially not to douchebags named Toby Cavanaugh. Ugh.

I'm making my way to Hanna's house, one of my best friends; she's married to Caleb Rivers, a real hot shot. He's got nice shoulder-length hair and he's real cute. He's been a serious techy guy ever since high school, so I guess that's why he landed a job at a big IT company. And as for Hanna, she's a pretty blue-eyed blonde, who has a passion for fashion. She owns her own little boutique in Manhattan. As I pull into the driveway I notice Aria's car, she's another one of my best friends. She's small and petite but she comes with a fierce mind. Her fiancé is Ezra Fitz, a 7th grade schoolteacher. Isn't that adorbs? He's a fella with nice hair and the cutest, boyish smile you'll ever see on a 27 year old. I assume that he's here with her. Then there's Emily Fields, my last, but never least, best friend. She is a beautiful woman, with her thick, long brown hair and tanned skin. She's a jock though, a swimmer, she's training for the Olympics, which is so exciting. Her boyfriend is none other than Noel Khan, varsity football player in high school and he's a personal trainer. I see Em's car too so I guess the gang's all here.

"Hey Spence!" They all shout when I walk in. The guys were playing video games and the girls were just talking in the entertainment room.

"Hey guys." I groan and plop on the couch next to Hanna.

Aria chuckles "I can see you're so excited for your date tonight." I stick my tongue out at her and her sarcasm. I told the girls what happened yesterday on the phone last night. I'm glad they think my misery is amusing.

"What? You have a date?! Finally!" Noel says.

"No. I don't want to go on this date; the guy is a total douche." I retort.

"C'mon Spence, this will be good for you. You haven't been on a date since you and Andrew broke up." Emily encourages.

Andrew Campell was my ex-boyfriend. He left because he found someone better, he told me he was tired with me and left. I sigh.

"That's true." They all murmur.

"What does this guy even look like? You didn't mention that last night." Hanna says.

"He's fine in the face, He has gorgeous blue eyes that make you want to just die in them, he's around 6'2, and his hair… is awesome." I say unamused **(A/N: well not in season 4…) **"If he wasn't such a jerk, I'd say he's hot. But that's not the case, now is it? No." I add.

Ezra chuckles, "What'd he do to be such a jerk?"

"He bet Spencer to go on a date with him if she lost to him in Scrabble… and she did." Emily explained.

Suddenly, the guys stopped their game, looked at me and asked, in unison "You lost to a guy… AT SCRABBLE?!" When I nodded my head, they burst out laughing and started the game again.

"That's hilarious and totally unbelievable. I want to meet this guy." Says Caleb, still chuckling.

I looked at all of them with disgust.

"Hun, just give this guy a chance, he may surprise you." Aria says.

I take in everyone's words and I think about it. _Maybe he is okay_, I think.

"I have to go, but I'll keep an open mind. Maybe you're right about him." I say.

"Of course I am! I'm Aria." She says proudly and throws her hands behind her head and relaxes more on the couch.

"Now let's get you ready for that date." Hanna says with a smirk.

Emily does my makeup, it's quite light, I have a little eye-liner to bring out my big brown orbs, a light layer of sparkly gold eye shadow, pink blush, and pink lip gloss. My hair is lying down in defined curls. My wardrobe is done by Hanna and Aria. I am fiercely dressed in perfectly fitting black skinny jeans, a sexy gold top paired with ankle-length leather boots with a 4 inch solid gold heel. I have to admit I look hot. The girls praise themselves and push me in the car to go to my date, it's 7:54 and the Brew is 15 minutes away. A Hastings is never late.

I arrive in 6 minutes and am pretty proud of myself. I rush inside The Brew and brace myself for the date ahead. I walk inside to find Toby at a table. For a jerk, he has class. He's wearing a black collared shirt underneath a fitting gray sweater, charcoal jeans and black suede shoes. His. Hair. Is. Perfect.

"It's nice to see you again, Spencer." He says as he comes around the table to pull out my chair. As he seats himself, he says "You look amazing by the way."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Cavanaugh" I say.

He slightly chuckles "Thanks"

The waitress comes and we order our food. We are in a comfortable silence until Toby breaks it.

"So tell me about yourself, you've obviously read several dictionaries, so I'm guessing… Attorney? Lawyer?"

I smile a bit. "I'm a lawyer; I work at the Hastings firm."

"No wonder your name sounds so familiar, it's on a billboard!" He says with a knowing smile on his face.

I laugh, this Cavanaugh kid is pretty smooth. "Yes, what about you, what do you do?"

"I'm an architect, I was really into carpentry when I was a teenager and its stuck with me, helped me through a lot of things, so I decided to pursue it. I think it's going pretty well, I started my own business when I was 19 and it just grew, more than I ever expected it to. It's called T.C Industries."

"T.C Industries? That company is worth billions, congrats. I don't think I should be in the presence of such a prestigious man." I say with a smirk on my face.

He chuckles "I'm just an ordinary guy with big dreams. You seem a little prestigious yourself, being the #1 lawyer in New York, I'd say that's a big accomplishment. But the biggest accomplishment is that you are the most amazing woman in this city."

We both burst out laughing. _Did he really just do that?_ After I stopped hysterically laughing, I say "Are you always this corny?" with my eyebrows raised but a smile still planted on my face.

He laughs a little more "I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." He says while wiping his hands on his jeans. _Aw, he's so humble! _"But don't get me wrong," he continues "you definitely are the most stunning woman I've ever seen, aside from my mother." He says seriously.

I laugh and blush "Well thank you, I hope to meet her one day."

"Wow Hastings, making future plans on the first date? You brave." He says shaking his head with a smirk.

I laugh, _I haven't laughed this much in a long time_. "Well," He says "I'm sorry to tell you but she's not with us anymore."

I feel so sad so quickly, "I'm so sorry Toby." I reach over and take his hand in mine.

He slightly smiles then shrugs, "It's alright it happened a long time ago, I-I shouldn't have brought her up."

"No, tell me about her." I say with a smile and sip on my coffee

"Um… okay… well, she was the light of my life. Everything seemed so much better with her presence. She was highly intelligent, beautiful and funny, much like you." He smiles. I blush at the comment. " Anyway," He continues, "she was diagnosed with cancer when I was 12, my father and I did everything we could to help her, and she fought until the day she died. But when she did pass away, I was no doubt wretched," he shakes his head, "but I was happy that her misery was finally over." _That broke my heart._ He has a faint smile on his face before he says "We used to watch the sunsets together and she would always tell me stories that made me laugh," He slightly chuckles " I'd give anything to have that back." I smile at him. _My whole view has changed about him, he's a very sweet guy. The girls were right._

"You wanna go to my place?"

_Now I'm not so sure… _I look at him with a confused expression. He chuckles.

"No, I'm not a pervert or anything, its just that its getting a little loud in hereand I was thinking we could go somewhere private to talk."

My expression eases, "Sure, that sounds great," I smile "should we take my car, your car, or drive separate."


	3. Chapter 3-Date Night Part 2

Chapter 3- Date Night (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello again, beautiful people! I've missed you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the kind reviews you don't know how much that made my day. I was beaming like an idiot after I read those. 3 If you want me to write something back here (which I would love to do) write R at the end of you review or if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Just PM me. This chapter is the part 2 of their date; I guess I should've said that last chapter. I debated posting it the way I originally wrote it, but I am taking a risk. Keep in mind that they both just got out of relationships. *sigh* But anyway, Enjoy! Here's the last of the previous chapter so you won't be confused: (Italics are Spencer's thoughts.)**

"You wanna go to my place?"

_Now I'm not so sure… _I look at him with a confused expression. He chuckles.

"No, I'm not a pervert or anything, its just that its getting a little loud in here and I was thinking we could go somewhere private to talk."

My expression eases, "Sure, that sounds great," I smile "should we take my car, your car, or drive separate?"

(Page break)...

He slightly chuckles again which makes my confused expression come back.

"My loft is upstairs." He says

"Oh." I say, and then am confused again. As we walk up the stairs to his loft I ask, "Why do you live above a coffee shop hot shot?"

He laughs, "Well, I own it, and-"

I stop in my tracks and look up at him bewildered, "Wait, you own this place? Who are you?"

He gives a low chuckle, "I bought it a couple of months ago when the owner was incapacitated, his son was trying to sell the place, and when I saw the loft up here I fell in love with it so I bought it." He says as we reach his door. "This is like my safe haven when I'm tired of being around the city streets, somewhere that is quiet."

When we walk inside, I am taken aback by the serene vibe the loft gives me. It is very clean, and plain but I like it a lot. There is a hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom, Toby tells me, to my left as I walk into the loft. The living room is straight ahead, with a bay window, adorned with soft white curtains. The kitchen and dining room are on my immediate right hand side, and his office is down the right side hallway.

"I love it, its relaxed, calming." I say while he goes to the kitchen to get us beers, I make myself at home on his couch.

"So, what about your family?" He asks, taking a seat beside me in the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Your family, tell me about them"

I snicker, "There's really not much to tell, I have very determined parents to say the least. Since I was little, they've been strict and only have things their way. That's half of the reason I am a lawyer, the other half is because I love proving a point, knowing that I'm right. Anyway, my sister, Melissa was always deemed the perfect daughter, leaving me in the dark behind her shadow. Anything I would do wouldn't be good enough, and that sent me to a really dark place." I sigh. "But my girls, my best friends, helped me through it, if it weren't for them I would be dead, literally." I say and then a memory flashes in my mind and I smile. "I always thought that there was some place in the world that I could go and just be okay. Perfect, even. I actually ran away when I was about eight years old."

"Really?"

"Yea. I got in a fight with my sister about something, I ran away from her, packed a tuna sandwich and I was on my way." I smile sadly and look at the floor. "I went to the movies, it was something animated. Then, I just went home. No one even acknowledged my absence." I chuckle.

Toby takes my hand in his and says "If you get the urge to run away again," I look up at him "call me first." He smiles genuinely. _I love his smile. _

I smile widely and laugh to myself a little and say, "But I don't have your number."

He laughs and pulls out his iPhone and gives it to me while he takes my phone off of the coffee table to insert his number. Then he says, smiling "There, now you have my number and you can abuse me any time you want."

"That sounds tempting, I will definitely take you up on that offer." I smile, "You know, I've never opened up to someone so quickly," I stare into his gorgeous, bright blue eyes, "I feel like I can tell you anything. Even though we just met, I feel like in some way I know you. You're not as much as a douche as I thought you were." Then I realize how close we sit, my legs in his lap, his arm laying on the spot behind my shoulders on the couch. _When did this happen?_

He laughs, and this time I can see the crinkles by his eyes, _I have never seen anything more precious._

"A douche? You think I'm a douche?" He says still chuckling.

"Not anymore." I reassure with a smile. "You did come off as a jerk though, coming in and showing me up on Scrabble, like you're some type of badass or something. It wasn't very modest."

"Well I knew that I could change your mind." Then he places his hand on my cheek and caresses my face. His eyes search my face, for what, I do not know. The pad of his thumb sweeps back and forth against my cheek making soothing circles. Then, he kisses me, tenderly, and passionately, I kiss him back with equal passion. His hand travels from my face to my back, placing it there gently. I wrap my arms wrap around his neck, and the kiss continues for the next few seconds. He breaks the kiss and touches his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't help myself anymore." He says while rubbing his nose with mine.

"Never be sorry for that," I say with a smile, "because that was amazing."

He pulls back to look at me, smiles and says "I really like you, Spencer."

"I really like you, Toby." I smile back up at him.

He smiles then he shifts on the couch so that his arm is around my shoulders and I lean into the crook of his neck. "So, what do want to do now?" He asks me

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, the DVD's are right there next to the T.V in the right hand cabinet. I'll go get us some popcorn."

He gets up and I immediately miss his warmth. I get up to go see what kind of movies he has. _Spiderman, Spiderman 2, The Amazing Spiderman. Wow this kid really likes Spiderman. The Avengers, Minority Report, Mission Impossible, People Like Us aww I love that movie!The Breakfast Club, OMG it's The Perks of Being a Wallflower! I can't believe he owns this._

"Did you pick one yet?" He asks and makes himself comfortable on the couch again.

"Yes!" I run over to the DVD player excitedly and put the disc in. When I make my way to the couch, I see that Toby has a bright smile in his face.

"What is it?" I ask him, curiously.

"Nothing, it's just that… you're very adorable when you act weird."

I blush and before I could respond the movie starts.

(Page Break)...

Somewhere in the movie, I fall asleep in Toby's arms. At around 2 a.m. we wake up and realized what happened.

"I should really get home." I say

"It's raining pretty bad out there," he says and I hear the thunder rumble and the rain pit-patter against the building "why don't you just stay the night? I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you go out in that rain at 2 a.m."

I look at him and think about it for a second.

"I promise I won't try anything. Scouts honor." He smiles and holds up three fingers.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in…"

"You can borrow some of mine." His eyes look at me pleadingly. "Please just stay, I don't want you to risk being in an accident."

_He is a gentleman. He wouldn't try anything. He's harmless. Go for it, Spencer stay_.

"Okay, I'll stay."

His look of concern fades with a bright smile. "Great. Let me get you some clothes."

(Page Break)...

He lets me borrow a pair of sweats and a shirt. The sweats practically fell off of me so I just stuck with the long sleeved shirt that hits my thighs. It smells just like him, like pine needles. I slip into his bed and wait for him to come in the room. He left to get dressed for bed. When he comes in the room he gets linens from his closet, and then comes to kiss me on the head.

"Goodnight, Spencer. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

I look at him confused. "Come in bed with me." I pout

"Are you sure you want me there with you?"

I slightly chuckle "Yes, I just learned that I sleep better with you. I have never slept during a movie." I smile "So please come here."

He looks surprised but he puts the sheets back in his closet and lies down next to me. We're lying face to face, just looking at each other not saying a word, our legs intertwined, for a few minutes. He pulls me in closer to him, I place my hands on his chest gently.

"I've never met anyone like you. So honest, not guarded, just simple. Very humble, except when it comes to Scrabble." We both laugh.

"You were so pissed."

"No one has ever beaten me, so you must've cheated."

He laughs "Or," He kisses my lips "Maybe you have just met your match."

I smile widely. "I like the sound of that."

He turns to turn off the lamp beside him and I turn around and start to go to sleep. I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer into him. His breathing soon becomes deep and steady which means he's probably asleep. The sound of him breathing and the warmth of his body lulls me to sleep soon after.

_I could get used to this._

**A/N: Sooo... Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! I know that you may think that they're moving a little too fast, so do I, but they slow down. They just need to get past the desperation they feel right now. The need. That's what I am trying to display... So tell me what you think, P.M me and/or review! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Morning After

Chapter 4- The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been away so long, school got me really busy amongst other things like my social life. But, I'm back, and I'll try to be regular for the sake of you guys. I want to keep you guys happy. So here's chapter 4, it's basically the morning after (see what I did there?) Spoby had their little sleepover. So, enjoy guys! And pleaseeeeeee review it's the only way I know if you are enjoying yourselves. **

"No one has ever beaten me, so you must've cheated."

He laughs "Or," He kisses my lips "Maybe you have just met your match."

I smile widely. "I like the sound of that."

He turns to turn off the lamp beside him and I turn around and start to go to sleep. I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer into him. His breathing soon becomes deep and steady which means he's probably asleep. The sound of him breathing and the warmth of his body lulls me to sleep soon after.

_I could get used to this. _

I wake up still wrapped in Toby's arms. _He's so warm. I just want to stay here all day._ I feel his muscles move when he plays with the ends of my hair, I can feel his eyes on me.

"You're staring." I say, smiling.

"I can't help it, you look beautiful when you sleep." He says

"That's kind of creepy."

He laughs "Well I can't help that you're beautiful." He says while tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

We both rise from our lackadaisical state in the hopes of making some delicious breakfast. We walk to the kitchen hand in hand. When we get their he picks me up and puts me on the island. Then he begins to rummage through the refrigerator before he says;

"So what do you like? We could make pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, even crepes. I got some fruit we could do something with that. Whatever you want."

"I'd really love some waffles. Do you have peaches?"

"Yea I got peaches, why?"

"I like peaches on top of my waffles with syrup its so yummy." I say smiling.

"That's… interesting but we could do that. Waffles it is."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it."

He chuckles and starts to make our breakfast.

* * *

After Toby and I finish our waffles, bacon and eggs, we go to the den to watch some TV. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on; I was too busy thinking about the amazing guy I've just met, and am utterly and completely falling for. _He's a gentleman, a good cook, handsome, easy to talk to, and did I say handsome? I mean just look at those eyes! _I also think of how I'm going to tell my friends that they were right, he is an incredible guy, not a jerk. They're going to be in heaven when I admit that I was wrong. This Cavanaugh kid has thoroughly surprised me.

We're laying on the sofa, my head on his chest, his arm on my waist, when a thought comes across my mind.

"Toby," I say to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"I think I need to leave."

"Why, what's wrong?" His look of relaxation soon turned into one of concern as he sat me up to look at my face.

I faintly smile at his concern but reassure him. "Nothing, nothing everything's perfect. I just remembered that I have a lunch date with my girls is all."

His expression relaxes, but then he pouts and puts our foreheads together, "I really like having you here."

I smile, "And I really like being here, trust me. There's nothing more that I want to do than to be with you."

He chuckles a bit "I love knowing that."

I back away and place a kiss on his cheek before getting up to find my clothes.

* * *

Toby walks me to my car after I get dressed. When we reach my car he chuckles and says;

"That's my shirt you're wearing."

"Yea, and you're never getting it back."

He pins me up against the car before saying in a low growl, "I don't want it back," then surprises me with a tender kiss on the lips.

I am then weakened by the kiss, so when he pulls away, my eyes are still closed, and I am still in a trance.

"Wh- When will I see you again?" I stammer.

He smiles and rubs my cheek with the pad of his thumb, "You busy Friday? I'll make you dinner."

"That would be a hell yes if you make dinner the way you make breakfast."

"Okay, then Friday night. I'll see you then, Spencer. You want me to call you later, see how your lunch date went?"

"Spence is fine" I smile at him, "And yes please."

He smiles "Alright, Spence, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Toby." And with that I get into my car and drive to my apartment to shower and get ready to see my girls.

* * *

I make my way into The Grille and notice my friends at our usual booth. It seems that I am the last one to arrive.

"Hey Spence." They all say.

"Hey guys" I say as I sit down next to Aria.

"So, how was your date?" Aria asks excitedly. They all nod and look at me eagerly, awaiting my answer.

"It was… amazing. I was very surprised by him, he dressed nice, was a total gentleman and he was just so honest." I smile, reminiscing on my wondrous night.

"Aww she's blushing!" Hanna blurts out.

I can really feel the heat rise in my cheeks now.

"So tell us more about him, like what does he do?" Em says

"You're never going to guess who he is."

"Ryan Gosling?" Hanna asks

I shake my head. "N—"

"Bradley Cooper!" Aria exclaims

"N—"

"Oh! I know, Chris Evans!" Emily shouts

"No!" I sigh of frustration "He's the founder of T.C Industries," They all gasp, "And he owns The Brew." I add, and they all gasp again.

"Omg, he must be swimming in money!" Hanna says

"Mhmm, but he's very modest, he lives in a quaint, little loft above the brew, and it's so adorable."

"You were in his loft? Ohh Spencer, you dirty little lawyer." Aria says shaking her head

"He wanted to be somewhere private!"

"And..?" Em asks skeptically.

"And… I don't kiss and tell."

They all burst into squeals and laughter, and I know everyone in the restaurant must think we're crazy, and they should.

After they calm down I reassure them; "I didn't sleep with him, but I did stay the night. Once we got finished dinner, we went upstairs to his loft and continued talking, amongst doing other things… we started watching The Perks of Being A Wallflower,

"Omg, I love that movie! Logan Lerman is totes adorbs." Hanna exclaims, we all look at her. "Sorry, continue"

I shake my head at her. "And we both fell asleep. We didn't wake up 'till about 2 A.M and it was a storm, so he urged me to stay so I wouldn't get caught in the storm,"

"Awww!" They all say in complete adoration.

"and I did, he lent me his shirt that smelled like AXE, and we slept. This morning we ate breakfast that he made and it was delicious. On Friday he's making us dinner." I blush at the thought.

"That's great Spence. I told you, I'm never wrong, I know men." Aria says and I roll my eyes at her.

"So when are we going to meet him?" Hanna asks

"I don't know. Soon, hopefully he lasts long enough for you to meet him."

"I wish Ezra would make me food." Aria says.

We all laugh at her comment.

"Well that's it for me, anyone else got any announcements?"

"What are we back in high school?" Hanna says, and we burst out laughing, "Actually I do have something I need to tell you guys."

* * *

**Ohh Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think it will be or should be! Ugh I feel like my chapters should be longer... I'll work on that. Sorry for any mistakes and don't forget to review please! **


End file.
